An electric guitar produces a raw audio signal when a musician strums strings on the guitar. Oftentimes, the musician induces a “guitar effect” in the raw audio signal via hardware or software in order to modify the way the raw audio signal is heard by a listener. Exemplary types of guitar effects that can be induced in the raw audio signal include zoom, crunch amp, distortion, fuzz, overdrive, chorus, reverberation, wah-wah, flanging, phaser, and/or pitch shifting.
Oftentimes, the electric guitar is electrically connected to hardware, typically referred to as an “effects pedal.” In turn, the effects pedal is electrically connected to an amplifier. The effects pedal is usually a box that is comprised of an electronic circuit, and the box sits on the floor. The musician actuates the effects pedal by depressing a pushbutton located on the box. Thus, when the musician plays the guitar and actuates the effects pedal, the effects pedal modifies the sound quality or timbre exhibited by the raw audio signal from the guitar before the signal is transmitted to an amplifier.
Additionally, guitar effects may be induced in the raw audio signal by software. In this regard, the raw audio signal is recorded, for example in a studio. The raw audio
Additionally, guitar effects may be induced in the raw audio signal by software. In this regard, the raw audio signal is recorded, for example in a studio. The raw audio signal is then modified via a software package in order to induce a desired effect in the raw audio signal.
Notably, however, guitar effects pedals are expensive and each effects pedal is limited to a particular effect or a limited number of effects. Thus, in order to induce different effects in the raw audio signal more than one effects pedal may be needed. Furthermore, software packages that induce effects in recorded raw audio signals are expensive are oftentimes cumbersome to use.